Charity Mimoto
' Mimoto, Charity ' Appears in Kindred in Death; (c. June 2060, Sunday - Saturday)Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 1, 4, 5, 369 Personal Information *'General Description:' For someone looking square-eyed at ninety, the woman looked damn good.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 301 *'DOB:' c. 1970 *'Age:' 90Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 301, 347 *'Eyes:' Azure *'Address:' White Plains, New York City, New York *'Relationships:' Deke Mimoto (husband); Serenity Mimoto (daughter); Spiro Clayton (great-great-grandson) Description *She was long where her daughter was petite, rawboned while the judge was delicate, and her skin tone several shades deeper. Her eyes were intelligent.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 301 *She had soothing, exotic eyes in her old face.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 337 Personality *She said she's always been a good judge of character.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 302 *According to Eve, she owned a shrewd mind and a steel spine.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 337 She'd make a good cop and had unshakable aplomb.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 341, 342 History *She was twenty when she married and started popping out kids.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 305 *They've lived in their home in White Plains for fifty-three years.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 336 Interesting Facts *Serenity Mimoto's parents decided to renew their vows on Valentine's Day. Her mother, Charity, decided that, after seventy years, they'd earned a booster shot, a massive party, and a second honeymoon.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 301 *She recognized Darrin Pauley as Dennis 'Denny' Plimpton; a nice young boy she's been teaching to play piano every Wednesday, though he switched on to Thursday a couple of weeks ago. He claimed to be taking lessons on the sly to surprise his mother. She said she never saw an bad in Denny.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 301, 302 **When Charity first learned how 'Denny' had set her up, she said, "Why, he's a fucker, isn't he?" "...He's planning on coming here to kill me. I'll kick that little bastard's ass to next week."Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 303 **Later, she said to Eve, "Do you know what I want, honey? I want you to take that little fucker down, and take him hard, and I want a piece of it."Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 337 *Deke, Serenity's husband, brothers, the grandsons, are all going on a camping trip this upcoming weekend; they planned to be gone until Sunday.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 303 *The Mimotos made a home-cooked meal for Baxter and Trueheart; real chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans, and lemon meringue pie.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 335 Charity said they enjoyed having David and Troy stay with them.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 336 *Charity said they've got a judge for a daughter and plenty of lawyers and cops in the family, too.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 337 Deke calls her 'Charry' and said she can handle herself.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 340 *Charity played Bruce Springsteen on the piano.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 340 *When Darrin attempted to drug Charity, he was arrested.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 343, 344 **He claimed that he was only going to drug and rob her.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 348 References Mimoto, Charity Mimoto, Charity